halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-29 Close Support Fighter
The Vampire is a Covenant aircraft seen in Halo Wars. It is primarily designed for engaging enemy air units and could be the closest Covenant unit to be an equivalent to the UNSC Hawk. It fires purple rounds from its Heavy Needler turret at a very fast rate. When upgraded, it can drain energy from hostile aircraft using a stasis field, making them crash to the ground, and regenerating itself. Also, once it has been researched, it can make drained aircraft explode with the Stasis Bomb, causing large AOE damage. Appearance It consists of a U or V shaped hull, with a cockpit/weapon attached to the rear, similar to the Spirit dropship. In crude terms, it looks like a Covenant Plasma Rifle with a Needler attached to the rear. Though lacking artificial gravity generators http://www.gametrailers.com/player/36232.html, it can develop a stasis field between the "booms"http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Summit.aspx#Vampire. It can host up to two pilots, whose cockpits are placed on its wings. Its size appears to be much larger than a Banshee's. The 'eye' shape on the front appears to have an upside-down Marathon symbol upon it. Combat An excellent anti-air unit, the Vampire boasts high AA firepower, yet is not as able to defeat ground units. It is not as fast as the Banshee but it is considerably more resistant to damage. Due to its Heavy Needler turret and wing-mounted plasma cannons, it is able to engage multiple targets at a time. When upgraded it becomes an even worse threat, being able to regenerate itself once the Stasis Drain is researched, and making drained units explode with the Stasis Bomb. It is extremely effective against Hornets/Hawks and Vultures. However it can be easily taken out with Wolverines or by Marine's Rocket Launchers. It is also capable of being hijacked by Spartans. Halo Wars Stats Resource: 250 Minimum Tech Level: 2 Population Count: 2 Upgrades: *''Stasis Drain'': Allows the Vampire to regenerate itself when using the Stasis Drain (Y ability) against enemy airborne units draining their health. *''Stasis Bomb'': Drained aircrafts no longer crash to the ground but explode causing large Area of Effect (AOE) damage. Trivia *The Vampire cannot be made in Halo Wars until the Age of Doubt is researched. *The Vampire is shaped similarly to a Plasma Rifle lying on its side. *You can see the needles from its heavy needler on its back. *Its turret can turn and keep shooting to flanking enemy aircraft.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/44709.html. *This vehicle greatly resembles the Corsair from Starcraft. *This vehicle, like all other Covenant vehicles, excluding Scarabs and Locust walkers, follows the naming convention of supernatural beings. *The Vampire most likely got it's name from its ability to drain it's enemies health like a vampire. *Like all Covenant technology, the colour sceme follows the artistic, flamboyant colours of their ships and other vehicles. *The Vampire seems to have two pilot seats on either sides of its wings. The blue "eye" was thought to be the cockpit, but when a Spartan hijacks a vehicle they open one of the doors on the Vampire's wings and enter. References Category:Covenant Vehicles